After The Fall
by hello.berkeley
Summary: The angels have fallen, Amriel along with them. How is the angel of May supposed to adapt to life on Earth after spending an eternity in Heaven? She struggles to get the hang of her new surroundings and follows a path that ultimately leads her to what she's needed to find all along; solace in another fallen angel. Set in S09, Castiel/OC. No spoilers for S10 currently. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Hi! Welcome to _After The Fall_, my first story that I'll be posting here. I'm Hello, HB, or Berkeley- whatever you'd like, really. I've been writing for years, but I've never actually posted on this site. I started this story in August- it was just an idea that I got in my head when I didn't have furniture or internet for the first two weeks after I moved, and I've been working on it ever since. I haven't seen any of Season 10 yet (meaning as of Jan. 3. I started a job last month and I haven't had any time to sit down and pay attention to anything longer than an episode of Jeopardy), so my story currently somewhat follows events in Season 9. I wouldn't call it AU. Just what Castiel is up to when the Winchesters aren't around. Also, I realize that angels are supposedly "siblings" but I don't exactly see it that way, and it's explained down the road.

I made it my New Year's Resolution to finally post something on here, and this is what I've chosen. I have a lot of fun writing for myself, but sharing it with others is generally a good experience. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I write this in Notepad, so the way the paragraphs are laid out is definitely different than on this site. I usually read stories on here at the 3/4 view rather than the full width of the screen. I'm still trying to figure out the uploader/formatting system here, so if anything is off or doesn't look right feel free to message me. If you want to comment, go ahead and do so. If not, that's totally okay too. I've been a silent reader/follower here for a long time so I have no issues with that.

Just a quick disclaimer: In no way do I have any rights to Supernatural or any of the characters. I suppose I own Amriel and any other OCs that pop up along the way.

And if you were wondering, I envision Amriel's vessel as Gabriella Wilde, even though she has a middle part.

**Chapter One: Arrival**

For the first month she was on Earth, she had been running. Running from her family, who wanted her to help seek revenge for what had been done to them, and running from her pain. Amriel was exhausted, hungry, and in desperate need to find somewhere safe. After she and every other angel fell from Heaven, thanks to Metatron, Amriel had taken the vessel of a 24-year-old art student that was going through an existential crisis and searching for a higher power. The girl was pretty; Amriel had realized this during her first few days on Earth. Men gawked at her fair skin, blonde hair, and big, gray eyes and they did anything she asked, whether it was buy her a meal or just give her money outright. Her vessel was small and petite, which was easy for Amriel to maintain and stay out of trouble. She had taken a vessel twice before and had no issues, but this time around Amriel found that she was weakened by her descent from Heaven. She needed to eat and sleep on a regular basis in order to keep her vessel functioning normally.

After taking a vessel, Amriel wandered, figuring out the many limitations that a human body had and becoming accustomed to being confined in such a small space constantly. She remembered the screams of her siblings as they all fell from Heaven, watching as they hurtled towards Earth at a speed that tore some to shreds. She could only imagine what some had suffered once they landed- if they had landed at all. She had been injured- her wings were damaged and so was her grace, but she was healing slowly just by being in the vessel she had found shortly after hitting the ground, so Amriel was doing her best to keep the girl's body safe while she was kept in a dream within her own mind.

The fallen angel had been sleeping alleys, women's shelters, and abandoned homes if she could, but nothing felt safe enough so she never stayed for long. She had gone from New York to Pennsylvania, where she stayed for a few days before making her way into Ohio and then Illinois. Whatever money Amriel could get her hands on went to the purchase of food and oxycodone, which she had first tried at a homeless shelter she had been residing in. Since she landed on Earth, she had started experiencing human emotions and the drugs helped her shut them out. After feeling the hopelessness and sorrow of being locked out of her home paired with the confinement of her vessel, Amriel wanted to do whatever she could to never feel that way. She had fled from the previous town she had been in because she couldn't pay the man that had been providing her pills. The man had brandished a knife and tried to scare her into finding some other type of payment, but Amriel used her own angelic blade to frighten him and she took all of the pills he had in his possession. Since they had met at his apartment, he was well stocked and she pilfered all of his drugs, which ended up being in the hundreds of pills.

After leaving his home she immediately headed for the nearest bus station. Amriel had made her way onto the first bus she saw, blending in with the crowd of people as they filed on, since she didn't have a ticket. Once she was tucked away in a seat at the back, the blonde swallowed about a dozen pills before dozing off for the duration of the ride. As an angel, it took a larger quantity for her to feel their effects, but it was worth it for her to not feel the anguish of being cut off from Heaven. She dozed in and out of consciousness, memories of her first encounter with fellow angels not long after they all fell filling her mind.

* * *

><p><em>She had just left her vessel's apartment, a backpack full of things that she would need to survive- money, food, and a few pairs of clothes. These were all things Amriel discovered to be main necessities as she dug through her vessel's thoughts and memories, and once she had what she needed, the angel left the small apartment and wandered out into the busy streets of New York City.<em>

_Amriel walked around what she recognized as Central Park, taking in the sights and sounds of people walking dogs, jogging, and talking to one another on benches. She was so enthralled by everything that was going on- the smell of the grass, the rustle of leaves as the wind blew. The angel was looking around in awe when she saw the familiar glow of a grace, and as she grew closer and closer, she noticed that there was more than one. She found four of her siblings, all shouting at each other and arguing about what they should do._

_"I have heard that others are joining Bartholomew. He will show us the way!" Hamael spoke, glaring at Daniel and Urim as he stood beside Sybil. His vessel was that of an older man, with graying hair and and a pair of black framed glasses sitting on the bridge of his straight nose. Sybil was a petite brunette that was pulled up into a tight bun, with piercing eyes and a scowl on her face. They all wore suits, and Amriel felt out of place standing so close to them all as they bickered._

_"Bartholomew knows nothing," Daniel told them, shaking his head and frowning. "He wants us to live among the ihumans/i until we can organize ourselves. We need to find someone who will reopen Heaven. We need someone who will do whatever it takes to make sure we can return to the home we were taken from. Metatron and Castiel need to be punished for what they did."_

_Urim saw Amriel out of the corner of his eye and called her name, stopping her from leaving the grassy area they had been arguing in. The blonde froze, wanting to say something but unsure of what. Although they were her family, Amriel didn't know these angels very well. If they meant to cause her harm, she didn't think she could take on all four of them at once._

_"Amriel, it's good to see you have found a vessel," Daniel greeted her with a nod. His vessel was a man in his mid-thirties, with thinning, brown hair and , wearing a bright green tie. "We're about to leave to find others that wish to unlock the gates of Heaven. You should join us."_

_"Don't listen to him, sister. Come with us and join Bartholomew." Sybil implored the girl, who was now starting to regret approaching them to begin with._

_"I- I do not want to fight anymore," she told them all, watching them gape at her for not wanting to seek out revenge. She had fought in the civil war between Raphael and Castiel, and she knew what it was like to kill fellow angels. Amriel never wanted to do that again unless it was her only option. _

_"You're making a grave mistake, Amriel. If you aren't with us, then you're with that __**traitor**__, Castiel," Urim hissed, drawing his blade. As soon as the blade caught the sunlight and flashed, Hamael and Sybil drew their blades as well and were advancing on the opposing two angels, completely forgetting about the blonde. She saw this as her chance to get away, so Amriel backed away slowly before turning and sprinting through the park to get as far away from them as possible. Their graces faded away as she continued to run, and once she felt like they weren't coming after her, Amriel slowed down her pace and realized __she __was alone again._

* * *

><p>Amriel woke up hours later once the bus had stopped, and she briefly wondered where she was. When she quietly left the bus with her backpack in tow, Amriel immediately tried to figure out what town she was in. The sign at the station read <em>Rexford, Idaho<em> and she sighed in relief. She was nearly five states away now and she felt much safer than she had before. Of course, she had her blade with her, but so did her siblings. Amriel was not a soldier- her duties in Heaven were to watch over the humans that were born during the month of May. Thankfully she hadn't run into any of them since her run in with those four after taking her vessel- she didn't want to kill anyone, but she knew how to fight well enough to defend herself and she would if she had to._  
><em>

The angel sat on a bench at the bus station and looked inside of her backpack, inspecting her provisions. She did get hungry and thirsty, but not as often as humans did from what she had observed. In her backpack she had an unopened water bottle and a few bags of chips, nothing substantial. She had a few dollars, ten at most. Amriel was still figuring out how currency worked now, but she knew that it wouldn't get her much. She would need sustenance soon, so Amriel began to walk towards town, where she knew she could find food and some sort of shelter. In other towns, she had frequented things called food banks and women's shelters, where she had been given food and a place to sleep. Amriel had come up with a story about being abandoned by her family as her reason for being homeless, and she was given the basic things she needed to survive at the places where she sought out help.

While she knew that humans did something called "hitch hiking", where people sought out car rides from strangers, Amriel was weary of participating in this custom. She didn't know where her siblings were or if they had access to automobiles, so she decided to stay safe and use public transportation and bus lines. So she walked for what felt like miles until she ended up at what she recognized was a type of Main Street, typical of the small towns she traveled to, where she saw the familiar sign of a Gas-N-Sip on the corner of an intersection. She had seen these stores before and knew that this place was filled with food and drinks, and Amriel had both purchased and taken goods from stores in several other towns.

Amriel walked into the store, ignoring the gust of autumn wind that followed her and keeping her eyes in front of her, making her way through the aisles and towards the pre-packaged sandwiches. Her vessel seemed to enjoy ham and cheese, so she looked for those first. The angel briefly considered purchasing the items, but she only had so much money and she didn't know if she would come by any more in the near future. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching before shoving a few sandwiches into her backpack, along with anything else she could get her hands on. Amriel knew that if she was caught and apprehended that she would be punished- stealing was a crime both in Heaven and on Earth, but she was usually able to either sneak out unnoticed, use her vessel's attractive appearance to distract the cashier, or brandish her blade to escape.

Zipping up her backpack as quietly as she could, she continued to look around the store as if she couldn't find what she wanted, and then she made her way toward the doors. She was almost to the exit and she felt her vessel's heart beating rapidly in her chest, something she recognized as adrenaline and she was busy thinking about the strange sensation when someone called to her from behind the counter she had been desperately trying to get past without being noticed.

"Excuse me, but I believe it is customary to pay for items at a store instead of taking them," a deep voice stopped Amriel dead in her tracks. That voice was so familiar- and when she turned to face the person that had caught her, her eyes widened and she tensed up when she realized just who that voice belonged to.

"Castiel?"


	2. Chapter 2: Help

Hello again! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Still working on that work/life balance, but I'll figure it out soon enough. Thanks for sticking with it/reading and if you think things are starting off slowly, don't worry.

Disclaimer: In no way do I have any rights to Supernatural or any of the characters. I own Amriel and any other OCs that pop up along the way.

**Chapter Two: Help**

Amriel approached the counter that separated her from the former Seraph, taking is attire. He was wearing a button-up shirt and jeans, with a blue vest that brandished a name tag that read _Steve_. Amriel thought that he was already dead- hunted down by angels like Sybil or Urim as retribution for his part in the fall.

She could see that he was barely glowing; the remnants of his grace still giving him a slight aura that was different than most humans. She squinted, hoping to see more of it, but the faint light was all that was left. He had once been the most powerful being in the universe, and here he stood, staring at her just as she watched him, and his gaze lasted a few seconds before he knew exactly who she was.

"Amriel, what are you doing in this town?" he replied quietly, even though they were the only two in the store.

"I didn't want to side with Bartholomew's followers or Urim and Daniel, so I became a target, and I ran. I've been going from town to town, never staying anywhere for too long. I didn't know you were here and don't want to hurt you, I promise."

She had fought for Castiel's army when he was leading a war against Raphael. Amriel had believed that free will was something angels deserved after their eons of blindly following orders with no reasoning or explanations behind them, and she fought for their freedom fervently, though she wasn't sure if she even made a difference.

"How much money do you have?" he asked, fully aware of how worn she looked. Amriel was wearing a pair of jeans that were a little too loose, a dark green coat with a fur-lined hood, and a t-shirt that had four men with similar haircuts on it and the words _The Beatles_ underneath them.

Castiel stared at her, taking in her long, light blonde hair and watching her pink lips move but he didn't hear her response. Her vessel was beautiful- just as her true form had been in Heaven. He remembered her clearly, and at that moment he wished he could see her as the celestial being she really was.

"Castiel?" she asked, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" His mouth was suddenly dry and the collar of his shirt felt like it was too tight. He wondered when it had gotten so hot in the store… he would have to check the thermostat when he got the chance.

"I _said_," her tone changed, signifying her annoyance. "I have ten dollars. But I do not believe it to be very much."

He shook his head, telling her that it wasn't. Castiel wanted to help her any way he could, but he was sleeping in the back room of the gas station, so he couldn't offer her a place to stay. Suddenly he was hit with the realization that she wasn't here to attack him, like Hael had when he came across her after they first fell.

"Wait, why aren't you angry with me? It was my grace that completed the spell that locked everybody out of Heaven…" He was confused to say the very least- Amriel should be trying to kill him, not staring at him with a look he couldn't decipher.

"Castiel," she said, surging forward and taking his hand, squeezing it tightly and trying to ignore the warmth that ran through her vessel. "I fought for your cause in the civil war. Why would I want to harm you here? I know that things were not right in Heaven, and I believe you participated in Metatron's deceitful plans unknowingly, and it could have been any of us. He chose you because of how much you care for us all."

Amriel glanced at the magazines lining the rack beside the counter and realized that Castiel resembled the men on the covers. He was incredibly handsome by human standards; tan, with dark hair that was a little messy and stubble along his strong jaw. Castiel had been a beautiful angel, and as his bright blue eyes seared into hers and she found herself forgetting what she was going to say to him.

"I suppose I could give you the money that I have. I am sorry if it isn't enough," she said, her free fingers fumbling in her pocket as she tried to find the green bill that was wadded up in there.

Castiel shook his head as he released her hand and she felt the loss of warmth he provided.

"I will not take your money, Amriel. In fact, if you'll allow it, I would like to help you."

The fallen angel was stunned. Here stood Castiel, who had gone from the most powerful being in the universe, aside from God himself, to a human in a matter of months, offering to help her like it was nothing while he was most likely struggling as well. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was serious about this, and she found herself nodding.

"That would be wonderful, Castiel… However, I have no idea how I will be able to repay you," she frowned, knowing that she had nothing to offer him in return.

"Repaying me is unnecessary," he said, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "I will talk to the manager of this store and ask if she'll hire you. We can work together, keep each other safe. But you must find your own refuge outside of here."

Amriel nodded in understanding. Perhaps she would see if she could find a shelter, and if that didn't work out she would sleep in the safest place she could find.

"Why does your placard say Steve?" she asked curiously, pointing to his vest. "Are you embarrassed of your given name? I do not understand- out of all of Heaven and creation, God gifted such a beautiful name to you."

"I am not embarrassed, Amriel," he answered with a gentle tone, knowing that she didn't quite understand. "It is a way to hide myself from angels that might be hunting me. We should probably come up with a name for you to go by as well."

"My vessel's name was Amy. I suppose that could work?" Amriel suggested, and Castiel nodded, saying that it could also be a nickname for her. When she asked what a nickname was, Castiel smiled at her.

"It is a shortened version of your name, or something that people call you aside from your name- a moniker, if you will. Sam and Dean Winchester call me Cas… You can as well, if you'd like." He saw her eyes light up at the offer, and she nodded quickly.

"Cas… I like that. Not as much as Castiel, but still. Amy will be sufficient, then. Should I call you Steve when others are around?" When he nodded, Amriel asked, "How is Sam Winchester? I watched over him from Heaven when I could, since he is a child of May."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, realizing that Sam's birthday was in fact May 2nd, so he fell under Amriel's care.

"He has been… surviving," he answered finally. "I am sure you know about everything he has gone through."

"Oh I know! I wanted to help him so badly, but I was told not to intervene… We all were." Amriel was upset, Cas could tell, so he reached out and took her hand again in an attempt to comfort her, like he had seen on television.

"I understand completely, _Amy_," he said, testing out her new name and finding that it didn't suit her the way Amriel did. It merely fell off of his tongue blandly, whereas he enjoyed saying her given name. "Why don't you eat something and stay here until my manager gets back. Then I could speak to her about employing you as well."

Amriel nodded in acceptance and pulled one of the sandwiches out of her backpack, opening it up and eating while she and Castiel talked. She hadn't seen him since his war against Raphael, and before that she only saw him in passing in Heaven. Castiel was far older than she was, created for a purpose far different than hers.

While all angels called each other brother or sister, only angels that were created at the same time were truly "related" by human terms. She knew little about Castiel other than his curiosity when it came to humanity, his defiance of orders, and his fervent protection of the Winchesters. Amriel felt a similar way regarding Sam, but Dean was not under her guard so she was not to deal with him.

* * *

><p>Nora, the manager of the Gas-N-Sip, returned after the two had been talking for nearly an hour. She was surprised to see Steve talking to a pretty blonde girl that looked far too young for him, and she was even more surprised when he introduced her as his friend.<p>

"This is Amy. She's new to town and looking for a job," Castiel said, "She is a hard worker and I would train her, if you'd like me to."

The older woman gazed at the small girl, taking in her loose clothes and the ratty backpack she was holding on to. It reminded her a lot of how Steve had appeared out of nowhere. Maybe she was having a tough time and needed to run away, who knew. Nora wasn't one to judge, and Steve had turned out to be an excellent employee so far. Plus now she could cut back on a few of her own hours to spend time at home.

"That's fine with me, Steve. I can always use an extra set of hands around here. Amy, I'll have a vest and a name tag for you tomorrow. Today you can watch Steve around the store just to get a feel for things. I've gotta run, though, so I'll see you both in the morning," Nora smiled at the two, noticing how Steve stared at Amy when she wasn't looking. She figured he had a crush on the girl, and what man wouldn't? After saying goodbye, Nora left the store and the two former angels looked at one another.

"That was surprisingly easy," Amriel said and Castiel shrugged, telling her that Nora was a good person.

"Do you have any other clothing?" he asked, not surprised when she shook her head. Cas rifled through his pockets and pulled out a handful of cash, giving it to her. "Take this money and go to one of the stores on Main Street- it's two blocks away. Buy shirts, pants, and undergarments. Then come back here and I'll show you how things work around the store."

"Castiel, you do not have to do this for me," Amriel started, but he held up his hand.

"I'm doing this because I want to. You didn't deserve to fall and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something horrible happened to you because of what I did-"

She quickly cut him off, saying that he didn't _do_ anything, that it wasn't his fault. He wanted to know how she could believe that he wasn't to blame when it was his grace that completed the spell.

"I told you! I believe you did not know Metatron's true desires when you were helping him! Cas, you are good too, do not ever believe otherwise."

Castiel could see the fierce look in her eyes that showed an emotion he knew was passion. She firmly believed that he had meant no harm to his fellow angels, and despite that being the truth, he still felt angry with himself for not figuring out Metatron's trick sooner. Amriel quickly straightened her posture and nodded briefly, telling Castiel that she would go to the clothing store and return as soon as she could.

"Do you have your weapon?" Cas asked her and Amriel nodded, pulling her shirt up briefly so he could see the hilt of her blade. He caught a glimpse of creamy skin and he imagined himself running his hands along her body- Castiel stiffened, shaking his head and wondering where that thought had come from.

"Are you all right, Cas?" she said, her voice full of concern, which surprised Castiel greatly. Then again, Amriel was not a soldier and was not as hardened by years of battle as he had been, so she was more prone to emotion than he had been as a soldier.

"I'm fine," he reassured her. "I'll see you once you return."

Amriel nodded and walked out the door, making her way toward the stores Castiel had told her about.


	3. Chapter 3: Marissa

Hello everyone! I got a review asking to update, so here I am! I've been pretty busy, but I'm still determined to stick with this story. Thanks for the follows and favorites, and thanks for reading the story! If you think things are starting off slowly, don't worry.

Disclaimer: In no way do I have any rights to Supernatural or any of the characters. I own Amriel and any other OCs that pop up along the way.

**Chapter Three: Marissa**

Purchasing clothing was extremely difficult for a fallen angel. Amriel was overwhelmed by the seemingly endless amount of clothes- there were racks of pants, shirts, and items she could not identify. She should have asked Castiel to come with her, but she didn't want to seem more weak and helpless than she already did.

Amriel wandered around the store, picking up anything that seemed interesting and putting it back in its respective place. She finally gave up trying to figure things out on her own and approached the employee that worked there, a young woman with unnatural, red hair and dark pink lips that looked painted on.

"Hello… I was wondering if you could assist me?" Amriel started, and the girl looked up from her magazine. "I am looking to purchase clothing, but I do not know what to buy."

The girl stared at her as if she was an alien, and Amriel might as well have been one. After looking over her once or twice, the red head nodded and got up from her stool.

"Sure, come on. You're cute so I'm sure I can find you some stuff," her voice seemed bored, but the employee had been reading a fashion magazine and said she had a few ideas.

The girl, whose name tag said _Marissa_ told Amriel that she was an aspiring fashion student and longed to get out of Idaho and move to New York, which was incidentally where Amriel had taken her vessel. The two talked, well, Marissa mostly talked about clothes and Amriel tried to commit all of the intricate rules of fashion to memory.

"Don't wear white after Labor Day, unless it's a winter white."

The blonde had no idea that winter was even a color.

"Don't wear denim on denim on denim. Canadian tuxedo's aren't cute, and be careful how you wear stripes- it might make you look like an inmate," Marissa kept listing off rules as she held up different shirts before shaking her head and putting them back.

Amriel's mind was running a mile a minute as she managed to hold back the majority of her questions. After pulling what seemed like far too many pieces off of racks, Marissa pushed the blonde into a dressing room and told her which things went with which.

"Are you sure this is not too revealing?" Amriel asked, emerging from the small room wearing a pair of jeans that were skin tight and a shirt that was shorter in the front than it was in the back.

"Oh no, girl. Plus you have a rockin' bod! Why wouldn't you want to show it off? It might be cold out but that doesn't mean you have to dress like a nun." Marissa grinned, giving the girl a thumbs up for the outfit. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Amriel shook her head, saying that she had no time for one. The former angel had been constantly moving across the country, and her vessel truly had no room in her schedule for a romantic interest while in school.

"Well wear any of what I picked out for you and you'll definitely find one soon," the red head told her with a smile.

Marissa had decided that Amriel, or Amy as she had introduced herself as, would be leaving with a few pairs of leggings and the jeans, as well as a few plain t-shirts and a couple of cuter tops, sweaters, a thick, knitted scarf, and a soft, warm garment called a hoodie.

They had found her everything she needed, and Amriel was pleased with what she was purchasing. Marissa even gave her something called a discount- the redhead said she _"tacked on"_ as many discounts as she could, and now she had money left over to return to Castiel.

"I have one more question, Marissa," Amriel said quietly, unsure of how to go about it. She shifted her new duffel bag on her shoulder so that it sat comfortably, wondering why she felt so strange. "Do you know if there are any women's shelters in town? I am.. new here and looking for somewhere to sleep until I can find something more permanent."

The cashier eyed the girl sadly, having already figured that she was running from something. Probably a bad boyfriend or family, Marissa had imagined. Amy seemed like a nice girl, but she was a little clueless about everything apparently.

"Yeah, actually. It's just up the road from here, so not too far," Marissa told her. "Um, I spent some time there. Mrs. Haverbrook runs the place and she's really great. She'll make sure you're taken care of."

"Thank you very much, Marissa," Amriel nodded, feeling a little disappointed that she was not born in May. She would like to watch over her once Heaven was restored… if it was restored at all.

* * *

><p>The former angel left the store and walked to the shelter, where she saw a few women milling about, speaking with each other or reading books. It wasn't too different from others she had been to, and Amriel found the place warm and inviting.<p>

The walls were painted a warm gold tone and the couches looked plush and comfortable. Amriel wouldn't mind being able to curl up on something like that, rather than outside in a wooded area or a hidden alcove down an alley.

She finally found who she was looking for and she found Mrs. Regina Haverbrook. The woman was well into her fifties, with dark brown hair that was starting to gray, and she had kind, brown eyes.

Amriel introduced herself as Amy and asked if she had any room for her at the shelter.

"Oh, I am so sorry Amy, but we don't have any beds available right now- with winter coming, we're gonna be pretty much full for the next few months. I really hate to do this," Regina said with a frown on her worn face. "But you'll have to check back in a few days. There's another shelter across town if you'd like to see if they have anything for tonight."

"I understand," Amriel told her, nodding her head firmly and feeling a panic coursing through her body. What was this? Why did she feel it when things weren't going according to how she planned?

"Please, come back at the end of the week. I know we have a few people moving into permanent housing then. I'll put your name on the list- I just need your last name."

"Grant. My name is Amy Grant," Amriel said, using a name she had seen on a magazine cover at the gas station. "I will return in a few days. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Haverbrook."

* * *

><p>Amriel walked back to the Gas-N-Sip, her backpack and duffel bag in tow. She felt somewhat accomplished- perhaps Castiel would be able to suggest a place she could go to rest. When she entered the store Castiel was helping a customer check out, so Amriel waited until the human left to approach him.<p>

"I have acquired clothing for the coming season. The woman working at the store was very kind and told me that there is a women's shelter nearby. However, they have no room for me," she told him, watching a frown cross his face. "I will find something, though. Do not be concerned."

"Why wouldn't I worry, Amriel?" he blurted out, unable to keep himself from saying it. "I would let you stay with me, but I've been sleeping in the store room without Nora's knowledge."

A frown found its way onto Amriel's lips now, too, at the thought of him sleeping inside the gas station. She had seen a few 'For Sale' signs on houses as she walked into town, so she told Castiel about them.

"That's always an idea… I'll go with you tonight after we close the store," Cas said with a finality in his voice.

He had overheard several customers over the past few weeks talking about abandoned houses and foreclosures, so he knew that there were vacant homes for Amriel to stay in. He didn't want her to be alone, though, so he hoped she would allow him to stay with her.

"I appreciate that, Cas. It will be good having someone to talk to," she smiled, "Now. Where can I put these so they are not in the way while I watch you tend to the store?"

Castiel showed Amriel how to stock shelves, refill the ice in the soda machine, and even how to check out customers at the register. She was a fast learner and seemed intrigued by every little thing that went into running the store. Cas was the same way, too, he realized as he watched her dispense Dr. Pepper into a foam cup.

He had spent more time on Earth, though, and had more time to adjust to the world around him. She seemed to be doing a good job interacting with people, Cas thought, since she had managed to buy clothes by herself.

"What are these?" Amriel asked as she picked up a pair of lime green sunglasses from the rack. She put them on her face, like she had seen the humans that came into the gas station doing. "Is this correct?"

She looked up at Cas, who actually _laughed_ and said, "I believe they are upside down."

"Oh…" she quickly corrected them before asking if she was wearing them properly now.

"I would say so. They're sunglasses," he told her. "People wear them to protect their eyes from the sun."

"Why do they come in so many colors if they all do the same thing?" Amriel tried on a different pair with wire frames, making sure they were the correct way first.

"I think it has something to do with individuality or style," Cas shrugged before saying, "Those look much better than the previous pair."

"Are you saying that these are visually pleasing?" she asked, trying to understand the many meanings and nuances that came with humans.

Castiel's face reddened, and for a moment Amriel thought that something was wrong with him. She quickly approached him and took his chin with her thumb and forefinger, staring at his face with what he knew was a look of worry. When she didn't find anything immediately wrong, she released him and let her hand fall to her side.

"You appear to be fine, but your vessel is such an unusual color-" Amriel trailed off, taking in the pink color in his cheeks.

"This isn't a vessel anymore, Amriel. It's my body," he reminded her. "Yes, those sunglasses are visually pleasing on you. It's a compliment."

"Oh, I apologize for my mistake," she said quietly, taking them off and putting them back on the rack. "Thank you for the compliment, though. What other duties do you have here that I can help you with?"

Cas shook his head, trying to get rid of the feeling of her touch as he grabbed a clipboard from behind the counter and together they started going over a checklist Nora had given him.


	4. Chapter 4: Safe

Hi everyone! It's been a while, but I found some time to update. I got a couple of reviews asking to update, so here I am! Also, I wanted to speak to Cassie-D1's review about liking the fact that Cas isn't being portrayed as the clueless human, even though he still can be at times. That's actually why I started writing this story! I wanted to explore what it would be like if Castiel had to be responsible for helping someone else adjust to life on Earth, and here we are!

There will be a small time jump in the next chapter and throughout the story from now on, but they'll be clearly written so there shouldn't be any confusion! Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing! I'm glad people are liking the story so far.

Disclaimer: In no way do I have any rights to Supernatural or any of the characters you are familiar with. I only own Amriel and any OCs that pop up along the way.

**Chapter Four: Safe**

Once the gas station was closed for the night, Castiel gathered his belongings that he had hidden in the back room as well as a few items for Amriel, like a hair brush, dental floss and other things he thought would be useful, and as soon as he locked the doors to the store they were on their way to find an abandoned house.

Amriel led the way back towards the bus station, and after about fifteen minutes they came upon a small neighborhood full for for-sale signs. They peered into windows and checked doors to see if there were any residents or if they were locked, until the two finally found a tiny house at the end of a cul-de-sac that was completely abandoned.

The front door was unlocked, so Amriel walked inside first, since she was the one that could still heal at a rapid rate. There were no lights, so they had no idea if the power worked, but Castiel had taken flashlights and a camping lantern he had been using at the gas station, so Amriel took one and flicked it on, telling Cas to wait outside.

With her blade drawn, Amriel walked through the two-bedroom house, inspecting each room, followed by the bathroom and the kitchen before allowing Castiel to come inside. He immediately shut the door and locked it behind him, laying a line of salt along the threshold and on the window sills.

He took a look around the house, noticing that the previous owners had left it in a disheveled state. Moonlight was shining through the sheer curtains, and some windows had blinds that were twisted and bent. There was a wobbly table in what seemed to be the dining area, but there were no chairs. There was a bare mattress on the floor of one of the bedrooms, which he would offer to Amriel when the time came. A frame hung unevenly on one of the living room walls, the phrase "Home Sweet Home" staring back at them in red lettering.

The entire place seemed so run down and _sad_, Castiel decided.

"It'd be best if you drew some sigils," Cas said, but Amriel was already busy slicing her forearm open and drawing on the walls.

"I have been doing this since I took my vessel, Cas. I will keep us safe," she told him confidently, continuing to put up wardings until she was certain they would be protected from angels and demons alike. She drew a few banishing sigils around the small house too, just in case they needed to get rid of any angel that found them.

Cas went into the kitchen and turned on the faucet, surprised and relieved to find that there was still running water. He knew that he could certainly use a long shower, and he wondered if Amriel knew about the intricacies of faucets yet.

"Amriel, I was wondering if you have learned how to use human appliances yet," he said, unsure of how to ask about the strange topic.

She looked at him blankly before furrowing her eyebrows in thought, biting her bottom lip as she shrugged, something she had seen Castiel and countless other humans do.

"Yes, I know how to use things based off of what my vessel has done- I tap into her memories if I need to figure something out," she answered with a nod.

He was relieved, now knowing that he wouldn't need to explain how to shower or do anything to maintain her vessel. Cas could see that she was tired, and he was as well. He told her that he was going to take a shower, and that they would talk once he was done. Amriel merely nodded and told him that she would double check her wardings, just to make sure that everything was correct.

* * *

><p>Cas rested his head against the cool wall of the shower, reveling in the feel of the scalding water pouring over him. It had been a long time since he had been able to take an actual shower, and it felt amazing now that he was actually doing it.<p>

Coming with Amriel had been a good choice so far- he wouldn't have to sleep at the gas station and he could rest easier with all of the wardings she had put up. At the Gas-N-Sip, he couldn't draw any without drawing suspicion, and he would have to clean them up each morning, which would have been redundant.

He thought of Amriel as he washed his hair with the shampoo he had brought, wondering what she had been doing during her time on Earth. She was on the move, hiding from vengeful angels, and he knew that he should ask why she didn't side with any of them.

Amriel, he mused, closing his eyes and ducking his head under the spray of water. She was an interesting creation. In Heaven, her wings were a striking emerald color towards the tips that faded down into a bright white, inspiring the stone that represented the month she guarded. She was a kind and gentle angel, but fierce and unrelenting when she fought for him against Raphael. It was strange to only see her vessel when he clearly recognized her by the way she carried herself.

He knew that her vessel was visually stunning, and Dean would probably say she was ihot/i, but Cas didn't know what to say or how to act around someone that was so breath taking. He had spent time watching Dean when he was still with the Winchesters, and noticed that he radiated self esteem and something he couldn't place, and women flocked to him.

Castiel spent much of his time at the gas station watching how humans interacted with one another, and he hoped that would help his interactions with Amriel.

Perhaps he could use what he learned from the pizza man, back when Sam was soulless and he was still an angel. Cas sighed and shook his head, realizing that he was taking far too long and turned off the water. He had purchased a few towels from another store and kept them for when he needed them, and he figured he would let Amriel use the other one if she wanted to shower as well.

When he was dressed, Castiel hung up the wet towel and returned to the living room, only to find it empty. His heart jumped up into his throat and his eyes widened, trying to look around in the dark house for any signs of Amriel. All of her sigils were up and still completed, and the salt lines were still intact. He hadn't heard anything unusual when he was in the shower, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

He called out her name, his voice sounding strangled and foreign to him as he frantically looked for his phone. He had given her one of the pre-paid phones that the gas station sold, telling her to keep it with her in case they were separated and needed to get in contact with one another.

He quickly found her name at the top of his short list of contacts and pressed send, only to hear it ringing from the small table near the kitchen. Cas hung up and heaved a sigh, trying to calm himself down so he could think rationally. That was one of the most difficult things about being human, he found. He couldn't think rationally all the time, and it was hard to adjust to that.

"Amriel?" he said again, his voice louder this time, and he listened carefully as he walked into the bedroom with the mattress, noticing that the closet door was ajar. Castiel approached the door and opened it, looking inside to find Amriel huddled in the corner, her head between her knees that were pulled up to her chest. Her blonde hair was covering her face, but he could see that she was breathing, although it seemed rather slow to him.

Cas knelt down and gently pushed her hair out of her face, causing the girl to stir. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, but not really focusing on him.

"Are you okay? Why are you in a closet?" he asked her, noticing how far away she seemed to be. Her eyes weren't focused and something seemed different about her.

"I can't handle feeling so much, Castiel," Amriel mumbled quietly, and Cas wasn't sure he quite heard her. "I just want it to stop."

"What did you do?" he gaped, wondering if he even wanted to hear her answer.

"Someone in Philadelphia let me try these," she told him, holding up a clear bag that contained what looked like a few hundred pills.

"What are they, Amriel?" Cas took the bag, eyeing its contents and trying to figure out what they were based on the markings etched into them. What did these numbers even _mean?_

"Oxycodone? Percocet? I don't quite know- they go by different names," she said lazily, "I like them because I don't have to feel anything."

Castiel's heart stopped momentarily and he felt bad for her. He dropped the bag beside him and wrapped his arms around Amriel, trying to comfort his fallen friend. She stiffened as much as she could- he had no idea how many pills she had taken, but he was sure that she required a good amount due to her grace.

Once she realized what he was doing, her body loosened and she returned his hug, tightening her arms around him. Cas felt tears falling down her cheeks and onto his shirt, and he was surprised. As an angel walking on Earth he did not cry, but when he had been powerless and in the hospital he had certainly wanted to due to the physical pain he had been in.

"I- what is this?" she asked, using one of her hands to wipe them away so she could see what they were. "Is my vessel leaking?"

"You're crying, Amriel… Humans do it when they are under great physical or emotional strain," he explained to her as he stood, lifting her up as well. She was a full four or five inches shorter than he was, and he he noticed that he could easily rest his chin on top of her head.

Amriel continued to cry, burying her face into Castiel's chest and squeezing her arms around his waist. She mumbled about how she didn't like being trapped on Earth and that she just wanted to return to Heaven.

"I'm so sorry, but you know that's not possible right now," Cas said as gently as he could, moving his fingers up and down her back like had seen in movies. "You can do this. If I can somehow manage to stay alive as a human, you can do it with your grace. We'll stick together, and you won't be alone anymore."

She pressed herself into him further, finding that the warmth he radiated made her feel better and calmed her down until she stopped crying. Amriel let out a small sigh when she realized that she was no longer feeling the numbing effects of the pills she had taken.

"What?" Cas asked, setting his hands on her shoulders and holding her back at arm's length. "What's wrong?"

"I feel things again," she groaned, her eyes searching the floor for the pills. "Please, Cas, let me take a few more, just so I can fall asleep. I need them!"

"No, Amriel," he said as he shook his head, a frown on his face. He quickly leaned down and pocketed the pills before looking down at her tear stained face. "From this moment on, no pills. I will help you through this, I promise."

She knew that a promise from Castiel meant something, and surprisingly Amriel felt a little better.

"Why don't you shower and then we can go to sleep," Cas suggested, gently leading her towards the bathroom, glad that she followed him without any resistance.

"I will be in the living room if you need anything," he told her once she was standing in the bathroom, and once she nodded in understanding he closed the door and went to look over her wardings and consider calling Dean.

Nearly twenty minutes later the bathroom door cracked open and Castiel turned to see Amriel peeking out at him.

"Castiel… I seem to have forgotten my clothes to change into. Would you please bring me some?" She sounded embarrassed, but Cas wasn't sure she even knew what that was, so he said that he would only be a few seconds.

He found her duffel bag quickly and he rifled through it carefully, looking for something appropriate for her to sleep in. Cas saw pants that weren't jeans and seemed comfortable, and something Dean had once called a tank top. He also found undergarments that were, to his understanding, rather provocative, but they would have to do.

Cas knocked on the bathroom door and waited for it to open before he handed Amriel the clothes, which she took from him and said a quiet thank you before shutting it again. At least she had the mind to close the door, perhaps she knew to do so from her vessel.

Amriel emerged from the bathroom, her blonde hair a few shades darker because it was still wet, and Cas worried that she would get sick if she slept with it like that. Fortunately he had yet to contract an illness, but he still had plenty of opportunity now that he was human.

"I believe the wardings are sufficient and then some, are they not?" Amriel asked as she saw Castiel looking over her work. She caught the impressed look on his face and a surge of happiness spread through her.

"Extremely, Amriel," he agreed, and she realized that she enjoyed the way her name sounded coming from him. "You have used sigils I have not seen in years."

The two moved from the living room to the bedroom with the mattress, and Castiel began to roll out his sleeping bag, telling Amriel that she could take the bed.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly, Cas. You are the human- you require far more comfort than I do!"

He stared at her, surprised that she would think to offer. Amriel was beginning to reveal more and more of her newfound humanity with each passing minute, and he was glad for that.

"There is plenty of room," Castiel pointed out. "We can share."

Cas moved his sleeping bag so it was unfolded and laid it out on top of the bed as a blanket. The mattress didn't look too terrible, so he wasn't concerned about sleeping on it. He noticed that Amriel hadn't moved an inch, and he sent her a concerned glance.

"Amriel, is everything all right?"

"It's a sin to lie with a man before marriage," she squeaked, her eyes moving from Cas to the bed and then back to him again.

"We will be sleeping, not fornicating," Cas told her with a small smile. "You must realize that you _will_ sin while you're here, it's natural for humans."

"I suppose that is acceptable then," Amriel nodded after a few moments of thinking, motioning for Castiel to get settled in before her. She wanted to see how he did it before she embarrassed herself- since she fell, she had been sleeping in small spaces and had no idea how to treat this large mattress.

Cas grabbed his jacket and balled it up for a pillow and set it on the side closest to the wall before lifting up the sleeping bag and sitting on the bed. He motioned for Amriel to join him, and he watched her carefully mimic his movements, taking her new sweatshirt for a pillow and sitting beside him. Once the sleeping bag was over their legs, Cas laid down and Amriel did the same, laying on her back while he shifted onto his side.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Castiel," she said quietly, turning her head so she could look at him, his bright blue eyes shining in the moonlight. "You have always cared about us all. If only everyone else reciprocated your devotion."

Her statement caught him off guard and Cas didn't know what to say, so he sent her a small smile and said "you're welcome."

"Good night, Cas. Sleep well," Amriel told him as he began to doze off, completely exhausted from the day's events.


End file.
